Ron Weasley and the Curse of the Black
by shredder of paper
Summary: Ron is alone. Abandoned by his friends and family, he finally has to stand on his own. All his life he was one of many, suffocated by countless family and famous friends. No longer.
1. Chapter 1

Ron Weasly and the Curse of the Black Forgetting Spell that was Really Really Bad because it made Harry Potter Forget Everything that Harry Potter Ever Knew Forever.

It was dark and stormy night not at the temple that Harry and Hermione were staying at after their 6th year. Ron Weasley feasted upon the sky with his hungry eyes, considering the darkness of the storm as a reflection of his bitter soul. Harry Potter was probably making whoopee with Hermonie as we very speak. He sawed them do it before. It was disgusting! Hermininy was his girlfriend. Harry Potter is a real poophole.

Ron Weasly was a wizard. He was of about 24 years. He only finished 6th year though because he isn't very smart. Instead of being in the temple with his friends Ron was sitting in his room at the Burrow. Bill was out and Charlie and Fluer are hanging out in Charlies room. Ron tried to join them but the door was locked. He wasn't really sure why though. He was really bored. He was really angry. He decided to have some fun.

Ron went up into the attic and got one of his own Halloween costumes. He dressed up as a death eater last year. He really had fun playing around with the muggles while harry stole all of the kid's candy. But anyway He put on the costume and the made a portkey out of his wand and sped off to the temple that Harry and Hermione were staying after their sixth year, but all of [Harry's] dreams and aspirations were shattered after the muttering of a single incantation. Ron Weasley would mutter that incantation but he didn't know that yet. But I guess you do now so whatever.

--asdf—asdf-adsdfa-sdfa-sdfas-dfadsf---------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was really pissed off. Ron was really pissed off because he made his wand into a port key. Ron was really pissed off because he made his wand into a port key and whenever he touched it it transported him back and forth. Ron then decided to make his pants into a portkey instead of his wand. He is no longer pissed off but just kind of embarrassed because he has no pants now because he couldn't put them on after he was transported. But anyway that's another story (check back later for it its going to be awesome).

Ron was struck by lighting a couple times as he made his way to the temple. Lightning hurt a bunch of times when it hits you. Its like thousands of volts of raw electricity coursing through your veins. Ron Weasley sneakily snuck into the temple and saw Harry and Hermonie not engaging in brutal hardcore sex. They were sleeping not engaging in brutal hardcore sex at all. Ron muttered to himself "they are sleeping, not engaging in brutal hardcore sex at all. But just because they are sleeping and not engaging in brutal hardcore sex at all, does not mean that before they were not engaging in brutal hardcore sex at all. Therefore, I shall assume that before I was here they were engaging in brutal hardcore sex at all. So because of that I am very upset right now."

Ron Weasly felt very hurt and betrayed. But only at Hermionie because she is a trailer park whore. So because of this he decided to prank here but not harry as an act of revenge. So he crawled over to his friend harry potter and awokened him fromhis deep slumber.

"Yo Pots. Wake up."

"What are you doing here Ronald Weasley my best friend?"

"I know that I wasn't inviting to go to the temple with you after 6th year to embark on an epic quest of self embitterment. But anyways I want to prank Hermonie because she cheated on me with you."

"Yeah she's freaky in the sack. She makes whoopee like no other," Harry lied because infact he did not make whoopee with Hermionie but saying so made him looker way cooler than he actually is in real life. "What should we do?"

"Harry oh buddy oh pal, just pretend to lose all of you memories and it will really freak her out."

"OK RONALD THAT IS AWESOME." And Harry did as he was told.

Ron weasley clutched his warble wand because his other wand was a portkey and got started with his prank. It was awesome and so was he.

Ron Weasly laughed and pointed his finger than disappeared.

Hermonie woke up with a start and said, "What happened Harry?" Harry said, "Who are you? Wtf?" Hermonie was all like, "what do you mean Harry? I'm me...Hermonie Granger...duh!" Harry looked confused. Hermonie said, "Oh shit! I read about this! He forgot everything that he ever knew! There is no cure at all! Oh me oh my."

Harry said, "What? I don't remember not remembering anything. Are you high?" Hermonie said "no. You don't remember because you forgot dumbass." Harry cried in the corner.

Hermione retreated to her own corner, and proceeded to mull over the conundrum. Several silent minutes wasted away, but no headway was made regarding their dilemma. Finally Hermione's eyes lit up in triumph. She jumped to her feet and announced, "I have a splendid idea! This amazing and wonderful idea will save us from the disastrous plight we're in"

Harry was flabbergasted. He jumped to his feet and yell "Out with it! How can you fix me?" Hermonie said "well...you could use this!" Hermonie then pulls out her time turner. It was very shiny. Harry says "wtf? How will a stupid hourglass help you stupid whore?" She said "well...it can take us through time...to before you lost your memory." Harry responded with, "wtf? Time travel? Is that like...magic or something? Magic doesn't exist n00b." Hermonie sighed and said, "just watch."

Hermonie flipped the hourglass just a tad, when an ominous bolt of lightning flashed in the dark night sky. Both Harry and Hermonie felt the shock of trillions of volts of pure electricity coursing through their bodies. The hour glass shattered and the lightning bolt took on a sickening purple hue. They felt the very fabric of time and space tear around them as their bodies twisted and convulsed in ways no body ever should. Soon, they landed...somewhere.

Harry got up. It was before he lost his memory, but he still didn't remember anything. He asked, "Where the fucking fuck are we?" Hermonie zapped him with a stunning array of colorful bolts coming out of her wand for his foul language. Harry said "Ow what the fuck was that for?" Hermonie said "Shut up...I have to figure out where we are." Suddenly, a man walked by. Hermonie walked towards the man and said, "excuse me sir, but where are we?" The man looked at her and said, "EGO sum rumex. EGO can non agnosco lacuna ut vos narro. EGO sum iens accerso vos ut regius consulo pro questioning."

The man brandishes his sword and says "AdRoma!"

Hermonie looks up. "Did you say...Rome? O...M...G!"

Authors Note: OMG my first story! Yay! Plz review! No Flames plz...Flaming trolls are just jackasses who have no lives. To be continued ltr.

Ron Weasley was so funny. He was so proud of himself so much. But he was confused. He was a bit confused because lightning was not purple, but the lightning was purple. Purple is an awesome colour. Oops, I meant color. LOL typo! Only idiots think it's spelled colour. LOLOOLOLOLOL! ANYWAY, purple is awesome like this lightning but confusing because it was not normal. He decided to see if Harry was alive still so he grabbed his pants. When he got to the temple, what he saw shocked and surprised him. Right there, was an empty room! Harry Potter and Hermonie Granger were not at the temple engaging in a quest of self-enbetterment! Damn it!

So then Ron was very much sadder. But not that much sad because Hermonie Granger was a trailer house whore and what not. But still sadesque because Harry Potter was AWESOME! He was like, SO COOL! He has that scar and shit, and he's the cephalo…er…boy who lived! Ron wished he lived. He didn't live at all. He had no life. He was not as cool as Harry.

But let's get back to the plot. Wait, what was it again? Oh yeah! Ron Weasey decided to go on a quest to find Harry Potter but not Hermonie Granger so he could be an hero! So he thought to himself "hmm…if I was Harry Potter but not Hermonie Granger where would I bee?" And then he said "I KNOW!"

So he went to the "Cathouse", a wonderful massage pauler in Diagon Alley where all the womens have brutal hardcore sex with you for moneys. Just like me. Call me.

So he goes, "Hey did Harry Potter come in here???" and they're all "nope", and he was all "ok just me then" and they massaged him and thrust their beautiful women cocks up Ron Weasley's butthole. Poor Ron cried out in pain. But he liked it. He then put his cock in the holes of their woman cocks and it hurt but they pretended to like it because they are womens who have brutal hardcore sex for moneys.

Then he decided to play squdditch because quidditch was AWESOME! Ron knew that with Harry Potter missing he could be the seeker for once in his lifetime. He always wanted to be seeker but was overshadowed by Harrys shadow. So he played. He and Albus Dumbledore and A naked Nymfedora Tonks and a naked Nichols Flemmel and Viktor Krum and A naked Narssissa Malfoy and A naked Alphard Black and the Bloody Baron and A naked Peeves and Piers Polkiss and Luna Lovegood and that painting of the mermaid in the prefects bathroom and A naked Tom Riddle and A naked Rubius Hagrid all played quidditch. It was pants vs. skins. But no one wanted to be a not seeker so they were all seekers. In an exciting 10 hour match, Aphard Black finally caught the golden snitch. But let me flesh (*snicker*) that out for you, my dear reader.

The quid ditch match was crazy. There were even casualties! Tom Riddle fell of his broom and died, except he didn't really die because he had so many WHorcruxes and stuff. Ron was really distracted in the beginning because Tonks was naked. Tonks was pretty much the hottest person in the world. Tonks and Ron had sex for about 4 hours, but it was okay because the match was like 10 hours long. When Ron's member finished climaxing in her hairy vagina, which is so hot, he got back to playing quid ditch. The snitch was really crazy today. It was really evasive just like Devin Hester (there you go Matt jay cutler is a whiny bitch who cries a lot. WAHHHHWAHHHHWAHHHH GO RAIDERS!!!!! ) it was really hard for Ron to catch the snitch. It was almost as hard as not spewing his seed in Tonk's awesome vag prematurely. But anyway he played quid ditch and he aeronautically dueled with Alphard Black. Alphard was really awesome at quid ditch. He was amazing. He knocked Ron of his shitty broom a bunch of times. It really sucked for ron but it wasn't as painful as thousands of volts of pure electricity coursing through your veins.

Then he went to look for Harry in Rome in the past because he figured they probably went to Rome in the past. I mean, that just makes sense. You'd think Harry was there too if you read Harry Potter and the Curse of the Black Forgetting Spell that was Really Really Bad Because it made Harry Potter Forget Everything that Harry Potter Ever Knew Forever. You did read that, right? Well anyway, Ron did so he went to Rome in the past to find Harry.

Authors Note: OMG my third story! Yay! Plz review! No Flames plz…Flaming trolls are just jackasses who have no lives. To be continued ltr.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2—Actually not a puppet at all.

DISCLAIMER: HOLY FUCK! I FORGOT! I meant to say on chapter one that I don't own Hairy Potter. I still don't lolololol but I'm working on it lololololololololol

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Ron Weasley crashed onto the hard earth, his wooden puppet limbs cracking unnaturally. Actually they didn't because Ron Weasly isn't a puppet. He is a wizard. That crack of wood was infact his wand cracking and not his limb.

"Fidlesticks! My wand is snapped in 2!." Ron ejaculated. He continued ejaculating, "Now I can not use my wand as a port key to transport me back when I have completed my stay in Rome. Come to think of it how did I even Get here?" Ron jumped up with a start. He looked around desperately and realized that he was at the bottom of a lake.

Ron continued to ejaculate, "Oh my god I am at the bottom of a Roman lake. This is so Crazy. I am truly flabbergasted by this plight that ails me." There was a problem however. Ron's ejaculations were only strangled bubbles because he was at the bottom of a lake and not on dry land. If he was on dry land his words would be words and not bubbles.

Ron decided to avoid death by swimming to the surface where his starving lungs could be replenished by oxygen. He was swimming upwards for a while.

He was still swimming for a while.

He swam for some more a while.

He was still swimming but he really wanted to take a breath.

He was swallowed by a fish.

He was dead.

The end.

But it isn't the end.

He is alive.

The fish was not actually a fish. It was actually the shore.

And so Ron Weasley found himself on dry land surrounded by breathable air.

Ron Weasly ejaculated, "I am so glad to be alive on dry land surrounded by breathable air. This is the best day of my life. The worst day of my life was when The Curse of the Black Forgetting Spell That was Really Really Bad Because It Made Harry Potter Forget Everything That Harry Potter Ever Knew Forever made Harry Potter Forget Everything That Harry Potter Ever Knew Forever. Curse of the Black Forgetting Spell was Really Really Bad Because It Made Harry Potter Forget Everything That Harry Potter Ever Knew Forever; Harry potter forgetting Everything That Harry Potter Ever Knew Forever was a very bad thing. And thusly that was the worst day of his life.

This however was the best day of his like unlike the other day because he was alive. Ron ejaculated. He cleaned it up before ejaculating, "But I guess I was alive every other day of my life so I guess that this day isn't all that better than those days. It might even be considered worse because my life was threatened in the first place. No that's stupid. This is the best day of my life!" Ron stopped ejaculating. But only momentarily.

Ron Weasley decided that he better find out where Harry Potter is right now. It is after all a foreign country. Ron hoped that they accepted his travelers checks here. Of course, that's an idiotic thing to hope. Travelers checks don't exist because this is the past.

Anyway, Ron wandered around in his Sketchers, the S, in Rome to find Harry.

He wandered some more.

He wandered some more.

He wandered some more.

He wandered some more.

He wandered some more.

He wandered some more.

He wandered some more.

He wandered some more.

He wandered some more.

He wandered some more.

He wandered some more.

He wandered some more.

He wandered some more.

He wandered some more.

He wandered some more.

He wandered some more.

He wandered some more.

He wandered some more.

He wandered some more.

He wandered some more.

He wandered some more.

He wandered some more.

He wandered some more.

Then he saw Harry and Hermonie! He was so mad at Hermonie. He was fuming. I mean, how could she have brutal hardcore sex at all with Harry like that? What the hell man. I'd never do that to you. But he liked Harry so he went to go save them. So he went up to them and he heard the dude who was in front of them with the huuuge sword say, "Is this the real life, is this just fantasy Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality Open your eyes , look up to the skies and see I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me ...to me

Mama, just killed a man, put a gun against his head Pulled my trigger, now he's dead Mama, life had just begun But now I've gone and thrown it all away Mama oooh... Didn't mean to make you cry If I'm not back again this time tomorrow Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters

Too late, my time has come, sends shivers down my spine Body's aching all the time Goodbye everybody, I've got to go Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth Mama oooh (any way the wind blows) I don't want to die, I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all

I see a little silhouetto of a man Scaramouche, scaramouche, will you do the Fandango Thunderbolt and lightning, very very frightening me Galileo (Galileo) Galileo (Galileo) Galileo figaro (Magnifico)  
But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me He's just a poor boy from a poor family Spare him his life from this monstrosity Easy come easy go, will you let me go Bismillah! No, we will not let you go, let him go Bismillah! We will not let you go, let him go Bismillah! We will not let you go, let me go Will not let you go, let me go Will not let you go let me go No, no, no, no, no, no, no Mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye So you think you can love me and leave me to die Oh baby, can't do this to me baby Just gotta get out, just gotta get right out of here

Nothing really matters, anyone can see Nothing really matters, nothing really matters to me Any way the wind blows... " in perfect english, dumbledore knows how.

So Ron decided it was time to save Harry and leave Hermonie in ancient Rome but then something happened to spoil his plans!!!!!!!!!!! He saw Harry and Hermone and some awesome but still confusing purple lightning and convulsing and stuff happen. Then they were gone. So Ron said "WHERE'D THEY GO?"

So he asked the dude with the sword and the dude with the sword said, "Soulja Boy tell 'em!  
Hopped up out the bed,  
Turn my swag on,  
Took a look in the mirror said what's up  
Yeah I'm getting money (oh) Yeah I'm getting money (oh)

Turn my swag on,  
It's my turn, now turn it up  
Yeah, yeah  
I put my team on, and my theme song  
Now it's time to turn it up  
Yeah, yeah

I got a question why they hating on me,  
I got a question why they hating on me  
I ain't did nothing to 'em, but count this money  
And put my team on, now my whole clic stunning  
Boy what's up, yeah  
Boy what's up, yeah

When I was 9 years old I put it in my head  
That I'm gonna die for this gold

(Soulja Boy tell 'em)  
Boy what's up, yeah  
Hopped up out the bed  
Turn my swag on  
Took a look in the mirror said what's up  
Yeah I'm gettin money (ooh)

Yeah I'm getting money (ooh)

I'm back again,  
I know a lot of you all thought I wasn't coming back...  
Yeah, yeah  
I had to prove them wrong,  
Got back in the studio and came up with another hit  
Yeah, yeah  
I told the world my story, the world where I'm from  
Souljaboy X L dot com, boy what's up  
Yeah, yeah

Now everytime you see me spit  
Every time you hear me rhyme  
Everytime you see me in your state or town  
Say what's up  
Yeah, yeah

Hopped up out the bed  
Turn my swag on  
Took a look in the mirror said what's up  
Yeah I'm gettin money (ooh)

Yeah I'm getting money (ooh)_" _In perfect English, Dumbledore knows how.

So Ron was all d00d I love souljaboytellem! And the guard guy was like "me too!"

Then Ron said, "Look, if you had one shot, or one opportunity  
To seize everything you ever wanted-One moment  
Would you capture it or just let it slip?

Yeah,  
His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready  
To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgetting  
What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud  
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
He's choking how, everybody's joking now  
The clock's run out, time's up over, bloah!  
Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity  
Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked  
He's so mad, but he won't give up that  
Easy, no  
He won't have it , he knows his whole back's to these ropes  
It don't matter, he's dope  
He knows that, but he's broke  
He's so stagnant that he knows  
When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's  
Back to the lab again yo  
This whole rhapsody  
He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him

(You better lose yourself in the music, the moment you own it, you better never let it go go You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo)

(You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo)

This soul's escaping, through this hole that it's gaping  
This world is mine for the taking  
Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order  
A normal life is boring, but superstardom's close to post mortem  
It only grows harder, homey grows hotter  
He blows us all over these hoes is all on him  
Coast to coast shows, he's know as the globetrotter  
Lonely roads, God only knows  
He's grown farther from home, he's no father  
He goes home and barely knows his own daughter  
But hold your nose cause here goes the cold water  
His hoes don't want him no mo, he's cold product  
They moved on to the next schmoe who flows  
He nose dove and sold nada  
So the soap opera is told and unfolds  
I suppose it's old partner', but the beat goes on  
Da da dum da dum da da

(You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo)  
(You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo)

No more games, I'ma change what you call rage  
Tear this motherfucking roof off like two dogs caged  
I was playing in the beginning, the mood all changed  
I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage  
But I kept rhyming and stepwritin the next cypher  
Best believe somebody's paying the pied piper  
All the pain inside amplified by the  
Fact that I can't get by with my nine to  
Five and I can't provide the right type of life for my family  
Cause man, these goddam food stamps don't buy diapers  
And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life  
And these times are so hard and it's getting even harder  
Trying to feed and water my seed, plus  
Teeter totter caught up between being a father and a prima donna  
Baby mama drama's screaming on and  
Too much for me to wanna  
Stay in one spot, another day of monotony  
Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail  
I've got to formulate a plot or end up in jail or shot  
Success is my only motherfucking option, failure's not  
Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go  
I cannot grow old in Salem's lot  
So here I go is my shot.  
Feet fail me not cause maybe the only opportunity that I got

(You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo)  
(You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo)

You can do anything you set your mind to, man" In perfect Italian, dumblore knows how.

So the guard was all "Emminem sucks he sucks." Then he said "This was never the way I planned, not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you caught my attention

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game, just human nature  
It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused, hard to obey

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist, so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
It ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it" In perfect English, Dumbledore knows how.

So Ron quipped back "Kitty Purry? More like Shitty Poo-ey!" Then he said, "Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head

And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out

And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times

I wonder if it's too late  
Should i go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now than it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down

We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel

Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since god knows when

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it

If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
Everytime I do it makes me..." in perfect Italian, Dumbledore knows how

Then the guard was all UGH NICKLEBACK GAYYYYY!" and so he told Ron that Harry and Hemoney went to midevil Japan or wherever chapter 3 took place, I can't quite tell.

PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL REVIEW PLZ!

Minerva had no idea her life would change with that single decision. It's not as if it was planned or expected, so the news was more than just a shock. She wanted to tell someone about what the report of the doctor was but she wasn't quite ready to talk aabout it; or face the reality she now lived with. Minerva's best friend, Ron, was calling but she did not want to pick up her phone. She decided to tell him that she was in a meeting, through texting. About an hour had passed when she thought to call Ron back and tell him that her 'meeting' was over. He answered, "What are you doing? I need to talk to you," Minerva's reply, "nothing, I'll be there in like half an hour", "cool," Ron said as he hung up.

Ron was really nervous about Minerva's arrival, although he needed her to talk to. What he had to tell her might change their relationship forever, but prepared to be honest, Ron headed to answer the door as Minerva waited on the other side. She walked in, got a drink and sat down to listen to Ron talk. He began, "I can tell you anything, right?" In hesitation, Minerva sipped slowly, closed her eyes and said "you know that." Flustered, Ron stuttered on his saliva and kept silent. Minerva, unable to endure the awkward silence, blurted "…" only to have the silence linger. She acknowledged, "That was what my 'meeting' was about, can you please say something?" Minerva opened her eyes and saw the penetrating agony in Ron's expression, tears streaming down his face, they embraced. "R, why are you crying," Minerva shrieked, afraid to show her own uneasy disposition. Ron sighed finally and said, "", "?", "."

After sharing what seemingly was the secret of his life, Ron slept in heartache. He dreamed of maturity and standards as he lived of lackadaisical ideals and hopeless happiness. Ron needed something that not even his best friend for sixteen years could give him, he needed a focus.

8:32 pm, Minerva's text reads, "I miss you." from, Alphard. Alphard was Minerva's influence. Alphard helped Maxine get through undergraduate and was her support when her mother died. Minerva smiled at the text and replied, "What are you doing, you want to come over and catch up?" at 8:35 pm. During this time, Minerva caressed Ron's brow as he slept and whispered, "We will get through this as long as we have each other." Seconds later, Minerva's phone vibrates and has 1 new inbox message saying, "I'll be over in 20 minutes" from Alphard. Before she could respond, Ron rolled over and abruptly fell to the ground. Minerva just sneered as Ron was awaken by his fall and questioned her smirk. "Why are you still here?" Ron asked. "Sorry, we were talking and you just went to sleep, I'm on my way out anyway going to catch up with Alphard", "Alright, make sure you call me when you get home." Alphard was sitting outside Minerva's house when she pulled up. "It's been such a long time, Fe" as he greeted her with an embrace suitable for a newlywed's first honeymoon night. With uncertainty of his intentions, Minerva politely invited him in. She offered him something to eat and drink if he wished, but he simply shrugged his shoulders and asked "How's the family doing?" Since, Minerva was not intimate with her family enough to know, she just avoided his question. Understanding her aggravation, Alphard said, "You still talk to that um, Ron?" "Yes! Minerva answered, I do." Alphard walked around and admired what Minerva was able to do for herself and asked if she was seeing anyone, her response, "I wish."

Minerva had totally forgotten about calling Ron back and so when she answered the phone she was upset by his tone. "So, you don't know how to pick up the phone?" "R, sorry I totally forgot, what's wrong with you?" "I asked you to call me so I could know when you were home, but I'm sure you are home about three hours later"


End file.
